Plants vs. Zombies: The Wacky House
Plants vs. Zombies: The Wacky House is a sequel to Plants vs. Zombies 2. In this game, the player must tackle on many different locations around the world in an extra-hard adventure mode meant for veterans of the main series. The game takes its visual appearance from its prequel. Plot Dr. Zomboss never fails to make his subjects deliver brains - unless they go up against your house, as evidenced by new statistics. Dr. Zomboss has noticed that your thinking and quick planting skills have made you the #1 defender against zombies, and he has now changed his plans accordingly. He has now held you and your home hostage, turning your house into a flying ship named The Homeinator 3000 that can only be controlled by Zomboss's control remote. He carefully places your home in many "wacky" places, forcing you to adapt to the environmental changes. In addition to this, you are now the only target Dr. Zomboss has for the time being, so he has unleashed all his power onto your yards. Icons PC PvZTWH_Icon.png|Current icon since 1.0. Others PvZTWH Mobile Icon.png|Icon used for versions 1.0-1.2.1. PvZTWH Icon Mobile.png|Version 1.3.1 PvZTWH_Icon_Mobile1.png|Versions 1.4.1-1.4.2 PvZTWH_Icon_Mobile2.png|Version 1.5.2 PvZTWH_Icon_Mobile3.png|Versions 1.6.2-1.6.3 PvZTWH_Icon_Mobile4.png|Versions 1.7.3-1.8.4 PvZTWH_Icon_Mobile5.png|Version 1.9.4 386D9E1F-D03E-4A80-AD33-50338533F4A7.jpeg|Version 1.9.5 PvZTWH_Icon_Mobile6.png|Version 2.0.0 PvZTWH_Icon_Mobile4.png|Versions 2.1.0-2.1.1 PvZTWH_Icon_Mobile7.png|Versions 2.2.1-2.3.2 PvZTWH_Icon_Mobile8.png|Version 2.4.2 (Current) Update History Recent (V 2.4.2) *Removed Tree. *Removed the Upgrade System. *Rare Plants are no longer unlocked by being droppped or through Gift Boxes. *Power-Ups are no longer obtained after each world. They become premium and are only available in the store once their respective world has been beaten. *Removed Monstrous Museum, along with all its plants and zombies. *Changed Tornado Valley's gimmicks and appearance. *Added Twirlip *Added Parallel Worlds *Added the Lab, the new place to obtain Rare Plants. *Added Rare Plants for Active Volcanoes *Added Power Mints. *Added Upgrades *Tweaked each world's difficulty. Description - "Welcome to the biggest update yet, the Parallel Worlds update! All worlds have been re-adjusted to have 25 levels each. However, with that comes the Parallel Worlds! Parallel Worlds are twisted versions of the normal worlds you have already played through - they feature new levels, plants and zombies! They may also bring in some new surprises along the way... The brand-new Lab feature allows you to experiment with your plants, and potentially unlock the essence of a Rare Plant! Find lab ingredients in the Shop. Also in this update are the 15 Power Mints! They bring special effects to members of their Plant Family. Find them at the end of each Parallel World. In this update: *Added brand-new Parallel Worlds *Veteran Plants can now be unlocked. *Parallel Worlds for Tornado Valley, Dark Forest and Active Volcanoes. *Brand-new Lab feature that allows you to conjure Rare Plants. *Power Mints and Plant Families. *More behind-the-scenes changes... Areas Game Modes Adventure *'Unlocked at the start.' Plant plants to defend your home from brain-hungry zombies! *Reward for completing: 3000 coins and 50 gems. Fixed Adventure *'Unlocked after beating the game once.' Play your adventure all over again, but this time you have to pick the plants you'll use throughout the entire game in the first level! Can you make it from Tornado Valley all the way to Fearsome Factory using the same plants? Two Repick and Retracts can be used at any point in the 11 worlds, where the player has a chance to repick their plants. *Reward for completing: 30000 coins and 150 gems. Quick Play *'Unlocked after completing Tornado Valley.' Replay any level you have encountered in any order! *Money Bag after each level. Features and Mechanics Sun Like in previous games, Sun is a form of currency used to plant plants. A tiny sun would be worth 5, small would be 25, normal would be 50, big would be 75, huge would be 100, and giant would be 125. Plant Food Plant Food functions just like in Plants vs. Zombies 2. They give plants powerful effects that usually last a few seconds, but may also be permanent depending on the plant. Coins Coins are another form of currency, used to buy Plant Food for 1000, restore Lawn Mowers for 10000, and to use Power Ups. World Collectibles World Collectibles are used in the Lab. They can be ground up to find essence of Rare Plants. Costumes Each plant has at least 2 Costumes - their normal costume and their formal costume. A plant's formal costume is more rare to find than their regular costume. Finding a normal costume rewards the player 500 coins, and finding a formal costume rewards 1500 coins. A zombie has a 10% chance to drop a costume, and a 5% chance to drop a formal costume. Regular costumes are also guaranteed to be in a Gift Box, which is this game's equivalent to a Piñata, and a formal costume has a 25% chance to appear. These costumes are purely cosmetic, and do not change the stats of a plant. Shovel The Shovel lets you dig up a plant. A 25% sun refund can be found in Active Volcanoes and Moist Caves. Seed Packets Seed Packets function just like they did in previous Plants vs. Zombies games. Seed Slots Seed Slots act the same as the first two games. The player is given 6 default Seed Slots in the beginning of the game. A 7th one is found in Dark Forest, an 8th in Du Froid Déjà Vu, and a 9th in The High Sky. Objectives Like in PvZ2, Objectives are missions needed to complete certain levels. These are a list of normal objectives: *Don't let the zombies trample the flowers. *Survive without planting on the mold colonies. *Survive with plants picked for you. *Survive with most plants picked for you. *Survive with limited Seed Slots. *Protect the endangered plants. *Never have more than x plants. *Don't lose more than x plants. *Defeat x zombies in y seconds. *Produce at least x sun. *Spend no more than x sun *Don't collect more than x sun. *Survive while your plants all have a x recharge. *Survive a massive attack in x. Gift Box A Gift Box is collected by completing certain levels on the map, and after every 15th Endless Zone level. Every Gift Box contains: *100 coins *A costume *3-4 Seed Packets each for two plants. *1 World Collectible. Upgrade System The Upgrade System of this game was identical to that of PvZ2. However, after leveling up a plant the player was rewarded a number of Collectibles from the world the plant is introduced in. World Map Like the second game, all worlds have a map. The main "Choose A World" map is a large map that shows a path with each world as an icon. When the parallel world button is pressed, a filter is added that shows all of the parallel worlds. World Ratings Like in PvZ2, worlds are ranked with Jalapeños. The more Jalepeños, the higher the difficulty. Power Ups Power Ups are used to destroy zombies and/or to create your defenses stronger. 14 Power Ups are currently obtainable, 9 new and 5 returning. They cost $0.99 USD each in this game. Returning *'Power Click/Pinch' - Click/pinch zombies to deal 300 DPS. It is available after completing the tutorial, and it costs 750 coins. *'Power Toss' - Toss zombies out of the screen or backward. It is available after completing the tutorial, and it costs 1200 coins. *'Power Zap' - Zap zombies by holding down. It is available after completing the tutorial, and it costs 800 coins. *'Power Snow' - Hold to launch snowballs at zombies. It is available after completing Tornado Valley, and it costs 1150 coins. *'Power Flame' - Hold to make a deadly trail of fire. It is available after completing Active Volcanoes, and it costs 1200 coins. New *'Power Heal' - Revive 4 defeated plants. It is available after completing Dark Forest, and it costs 900 coins. *'Power Flush' - Click on a lane to make a stream of water that steadily deals more damage. It is available after completing The Deep Sea, and costs 1350 coins. *'Power Crunch' - Destroy a zombie. It is available after completing Du Froid Déjà Vu, and costs 1400 coins. *'Power Push' - Click anywhere to place a Hurrikale in each lane. It is available after completing Cosmic Crash, costs 950 coins and has a 30-second cooldown. *'Power Mist' - Drag your cursor/finger to make a trail of mist that stuns zombies. It is available after completing The High Sky, and costs 1300 coins. *'Power Shield' - Click/Tap a plant to give it an additional 300 DPS of health. It is available after completing Moist Caves, and costs 1600 coins. *'Power Sol' - For the next 15 seconds all zombies drop 100 sun when defeated. It is available after completing Gloomy Nights, and costs 1000 coins. *'Power Pop' - Drag your cursor/finger along the screen to create bubbles, which trap zombies in place for 5 seconds and deal 40 DPS per second. It is available after completing Fearsome Factory, and costs 950 coins. Gallery Sun PvZ2.png|Sun. Pvz2plantfood-0.png|A Plant Food. Silver Coin.png|A silver coin. Gold Coin.png|A gold coin. HD Mystery Gift Box.png|A Gift Box. Power_Pinch.png|Power Pinch Power_Toss.png|Power Toss Power_Zap.png|Power Zap Power_Snow.png|Power Snow Power_Heal.png|Power Heal Power_Flame.png|Power Flame Power_Flush.png|Power Flush Power_Crunch.png|Power Crunch Power_Push.png|Power Push Power_Mist.png|Power Mist Power_Shield.png|Power Shield Power_Sol.png|Power Sol Rock Collectible.png|A Rock. Magical Leaf.png|A Magical Leaf. Lava Drop.png|A Lava Drop. SnowflakeTWH.png|A Snowflake. Seaweed Pack.png|A Seaweed Pack. Shooting StarTWH.png|A Shooting Star. Cloud-in-a-Jar.png|A Cloud-in-a-Jar. Mystical Crystal.png|A Mystical Crystal. MoonTWH.png|A Moon. Gear.png|A Gear. Concepts See here. Web Version The web version, featured on websites, is a shortened version of the game. It features the Tutorial, Tornado Storm, Dark Forest, and half of Active Volcanoes. Plants Zombies Soundtrack }} Gallery PvZTWH.png|The current logo for the game. PvZTWH Ad.png|An ad for the game in Plants vs. Zombies 2. TWH World Map.png|The world map used in version 1.0. PvZTWH World Map.png|Versions 1.1-1.3.1. PvZTWH World Map2.png|Versions 1.4.1-1.4.2 PvZTWH_World_Map3.png|Versions 1.5.2-1.6.3. PvZTWH_World_Map4.png|Version 1.7.3. PvZTWH_World_Map5.png|Version 1.8.3-1.8.4. PvZTWH_World_Map_1.png|Version 1.9.4.-1.9.5. PvZTWH_World_Map_2.png|Version 2.0.0-2.3.2 TWHmap.png|Current (version 2.4.2) TWHmap_PARALLEL_VER.png|Parallel Version (version 2.4.2) Trivia *The seed selection screen now has 3 tabs - one for the tutorial, one for Tornado Valley-Cosmic Crash, and one for The High Sky onwards. **There is also another bar of 8 seed packets on the side, which is the "player's picks". The player can add a plant they usually bring to a level to the bar, and then tap on the plant from there to easily access it without having to scroll down. *Crazy Dave and Penny return, however they call the player instead of talking to them, as the player's house is constantly moving. *This game reuses Plants vs. Zombies 2's UI and art style. **The only exception are the Seed Packets, which use a different font for their price tags. *All sun-producers start the level with their Seed Packets recharged. *Unlike the other two games, plants are primarily featured on the game icons instead of zombies. *Prior to version 2.4.2, this game used Plants vs. Zombies 2's level upgrade system. *Unlike the first and second games, Jalapeno is now spelled with a ñ. Category:Plants vs. Zombies: The Wacky House Category:Fanon Games Category:Games Category:Good Articles